The main objective of this trial is to explore the effect of early treatment of risperidone vx haloperidol on the long-term outcome of early psychotic patients. It is hypothesized that in early psychotic patients with schizophrenia (1) subjects treated with risperidone (and their caregivers) have better QoL that those treated with haloperidol; (2) deterioration in cognitive performance is less; (3) risperidone delays or prevents relapse for subjects on continusous treatment; (4) after discontinuation of treatment, restart will be delayed more for subjects treated with respiridone and (5) psychopathology will be improved more in subjects treated with risperidone. To date, twelve patients have been screened, 4 were enrolled and two have been dropped from the study. Recruitment continues.